Little Secret
by Riluo Beijing Kirkland-Wang
Summary: Japan and China are hiding a secret from everyone .. YOU MUST KNOW WHO THE VOCALOIDS ARE AND WHAT HETALOID IS TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE-SHOT Wrote this out of boredom when I discovered Hetaloid


Ni hao, Beijing here. A wonderful thing happened recently. I discovered Hetaloid! For those who have never heard of such a thing before, I SERIOUSLY recommend you go onto YouTube and look up, 'Hetaloid Jitter Doll- China' because this one-shot revolves around that song. When I first discovered it last night, it blew my mind. Since then,… I honestly don't know how many times I've played it now… O_O;; Eh,… ya… So here's my one-shot!

-Little Secret

"Uh, China, Japan..? Where are you two going?"

China and Japan looked at each other before Japan answered nervously. "We, uh, need to do something. We'll see you guys tomorrow at the next meeting."

"But that means you'll miss my super awesome party!" America whined. "Can't you do it another time?"

"No, someone's already waiting for us." China answered, grabbing a black bag from underneath his chair. "We might be late as it is, and I don't think that it'll go over well…"

America pouted, but let the two Asian nations go. There was a bit of silence until Germany spoke up.

"Did anyvone else see zhe weird design on zhe bag?"

*~~~~~~~ time skip brought to you by pasta ~~~~~~~*

"They SHOULD be in there if the security cameras are correct…" England pointed to a studio door. A month of 'we-need-to-go-because-we-need-to-see-someone-who' s-already-waiting-for-us' had passed, and, as they say, curiosity killed the cat. The other nations just HAD to know what was going on. France nodded, opening the door slightly so they could peek in.

It was a recording studio. Japan was controlling the music while another man, in a professional business suit, watched. China was in the other part of the room that was sealed off, singing into the mic. However, they couldn't hear the music or his voice, because the man in the business suit was listening to it through headphones,

The man took the headphones off when China stopped singing. "Mr. Honda -"

"AIYAA, WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" They heard China yell, pointing at the door. The man and Japan whipped around as the other Axis and Allied countries ran off.

*~~~~~~~ time skip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny ~~~~~~~*

The countries fell silent as an annoyed Japan walked in with an embarrassed China.

Japan folded his arms. "And may I know, exactly, what were you doing?"

"We got curious, so we decided to follow you and find out what is going on, da?" Russia answered. "We didn't know panda could sing~!"

"Yes, but now that Kenmochi Hideki-" Japan started roughly.

"Rìběn. Rúguǒ tā juédìng bù lái, yīnwèi tāmen zhīdào, zhè jiāng shì fákuǎn. [1]" China interrupted, placing his hand on the Japanese's shoulder.

Japan sighed, nodding. "Mada. Watashi wa anata ga suru koto ga dekiru to omoimasu. [2]"

*~~~~~~~ time skip brought to you by vodka ~~~~~~~*

"Ve, tickets to see a band called the Vocaloids?" Italy asked, examining the ticket that had been set down in front of him.

Japan gave a slight smile. "V.I.P. passes, for front row seating, actually. And they aren't a band, they're hologram singers controlled by computers, being able to sing at pitches a human can't. Well, except for two of them..."

"When is it?" France asked.

"Tonight. I'd invite Nii-san, but apparently he's busy tonight."

*~~~~~~~ time skip brought to you by pandas ~~~~~~~*

"This is actually pretty cool! They all look real for a bunch of holograms! That aqua-haired girl is my favorite." America told Japan.

The Japanese nodded. "Hai. I presume you mean Miku Hatsune? She's one of the two that are actual people."

"Really? Which is the other that's also human, and not a hologram, then?" England asked.

"And now… the moment you've all been waiting for,…" the speakers blared.

Japan smiled. "He should be coming on right about now, actually."

"WANG YAO!"

"CHINA?!" the other nations gasped.

Sure enough, China ran onto the stage, waving to the crowd. Red makeup was under his eyes, matching the red nail polish on his fingers and the red tank top-hoodie he was wearing that had five gold stars on the hood. Red boots covered part of his white leggings.

He rushed to greet the holograms, when static played. The hologram Vocaloids also shook, and disappeared. China and Miku looked at each other before the music started and the two began to sing. They could barely hear their voices because of the kids screaming in the crowd.

"Ame ga kōtai shita toki ni eki shizuku o mitsume, [3]-"

The countries stared at China in shock, then looked to Japan.

"This is what you caught Nii-san doing a few days ago." Japan answered to their shocked faces. "I told Kenmochi Hideki about Nii-san's voice, and how he would be perfect for the Vocaloids. He was trying out. This song's called Jitter Doll." He turned his attention back to the two on stage.

"Shōgai, shōgai wa, kono ondode wa, subete no mono ga tokete iru yōda. Aishū ni michita sekai ni, kono horoguramu to, iku, iku. Soshite, watashi ga sōsa shite imasu, soshite, watashi ga sōsa shite imasu, watashi wa sono sekai de miru koto ga dekiru? Ijōna reberu wa, senzai ishiki no noizu, ningen wa, wa i, soredemo kono ai o yobu. [4]"

The countries looked at each other. This was China? The calm country who hated to reveal his skin and dance in front of people?

The song started to come to an end as China sang the last line.

"Shinjite...! [5]"

*~~~~~~~ time skip brought to you by Iggy's caterpillars- I mean eyebrows ~~~~~~~*

"Well, what did you guys think?" China smirked, signing an autograph book for one girl. He handed it back, and immediately another kid gave him their autograph book.

"…You're a Vocaloid?"

Da end! If you like this, be sure to check out some of my other stories on my profile. Review and fave, please! Oh, and the picture with this is what China's Vocaloid costume looks like.

Translations-

1 "Japan. If he decides not to because they know, it'll be fine."

2 "Still. I hope you can."

3 "Gazing at a droplet when the rain recedes…"

4 "Disorder, disorder, With this temperature, Everything seems to melt. Go, go, With this hologram, To a world filled with melancholy. And I am manipulated, And I am manipulated, What can I see in that world? The abnormal level, Of subconscious noise. Humans, yes, Still call this love."

5 "Believe…!"


End file.
